


Fighting Darkness with Darkness

by Cait_Sidhe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crack, Dark Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Darkness, Disturbing Themes, Final Battle, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Gen, Gore, Happy Ending, Horror, Ignores Re Mind, Kairi Lives (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Rage, Rage form, Rage form Sora, Villain Character Death, Violence, rage form roxas - Freeform, rage form xion, soriku if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: Xehanort needs Light and Darkness to clash just one more time in order to forge the X-blade.Too bad he didn't plan on Rage-Form.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Fighting Darkness with Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream last night, and I had to write it down despite how disturbing it is. Or, maybe because it is such. So here it is.
> 
> If by some chance you didn't see the tags, this is very graphically bloody and violent. Rage-Form doesn't pull punches.

This was it. The final battle. Xemnas and Ansem had been defeated, and the modern-day Xehanort stood on a cliff just up ahead, staring down at the Guardians of Light with twelve blades swirling around him. A few jumps, and Sora would be able to strike him down—if that weren’t Xehanort’s plan. One more clash of Light against Dark, and he’d create the thirteenth blade, which would combine with the others to create the legendary X-blade, fulfilling his ultimate goal as he used it to erase the universe.

No pressure.

“You cannot win!” Xehanort ranted. “The instant you attack, the X-blade will be forged! Darkness will prevail over Light! My plan will come to—Why are you rolling your eyes?!”

Roxas laughed. “Dude, we’ve heard this all before. It’s getting old. Why do evil villains always feel the need to rant about their plans a bazillion times?”

“Shh, Roxas!” Mickey chided quietly. “The more he rants, the more time we have to plan!”

Sora had a plan. Not that the others would approve… but if Xehanort needed Light and Dark to clash, wasn’t it obvious what they should do? And Sora was ready. He could feel it bubbling up; it had been building for the past few battles, but Sora had been holding it in, not wanting to use it around his friends… but maybe in this situation he should use it. Maybe it was the best option. If he used it, they could win.

Suddenly, Xehanort was holding Kairi up, saying something about them needing motivation.

Oh no he didn’t. Sora wouldn’t let him.

“Darkness will prevail!” the madman yelled. “It is superior! Light is useless; Light cannot win! Darkness is all-powerful!”

Sora decided to make it a bit of a show. He knew what he was about to do, but tilted his head in a show of brief thought, then grinned slyly and said, “Okay.”

Xehanort paused. “What did you say?” he asked in confusion, slightly lowering the blade that had been about to slash Kairi.

“I said, okay. If Light can’t win…” Sora’s easy grin uncharacteristically changed to one that could only be called ‘maniacal’ as he released the built-up tension inside himself.

Sora felt the power well up, crashing out from behind the wall of Light he usually kept it hidden behind. His body cloaked itself in raging Darkness. It was a different kind of Darkness than the calm, crawling kind Xehanort and Riku used, rather a darkness that was all raw power, pure negative emotion that had been relentlessly shoved into the recesses of his heart and allowed to simmer on the back burner. Rage, so much rage—hence the name ‘Rage-Form’. 

Xehanort dropped Kairi in shock as Sora leapt, scaling the cliff in one bound. Kairi fell down the sheer drop, but landed easily and ran back to the group, looking up aghast as Sora clashed with Xehanort, keyblades ringing together.

No X-blade formed, for this was a clash of pure Darkness, rather than the Light-versus-Dark Xehanort had desired.

Roxas turned to Xion; both were unperturbed by the display despite the unexpectedness of such appearing. “Rage-Form, huh? Clever idea.”

Xion nodded. “Yes. Should we…”

Roxas grinned deviously. “Oh yeah.”

Suddenly, cloaks of Darkness engulfed Roxas and Xion too, and the two leapt up into the fray in a single bound. Following Sora’s example, at least as much as they could when overcome by the pure rage and feral attack instincts, the two began tearing at their maniacal, still perplexed opponent with their claws and pointed teeth, keyblades abandoned. Rip, tear, kill. Those were the thoughts of Xehanort’s three opponents. They wouldn’t stop until he was undeniably dead, no matter how injured they became, for that was the nature of Rage-Form.

All the remaining Guardians of Light stood frozen at the unexpected occurrence, with the exception of Ventus, who had not been phased at all by the appearance of Rage-Form—living in Sora’s heart for years had left him privy to its existence. Secretly he wished he could enter it too, as the other members of Sora’s Heart Hotel had, but unfortunately all his Darkness had been separated from him long ago. So instead, Ventus watched quietly, making sure to hide his joyful wonder at the violent display.

Technically Donald and Goofy had been present when Sora had entered it at other times, but in most those cases they’d been fully- or semi-unconscious, so had never actually seen the full effect. Needless to say, they were utterly floored that they’d allowed Sora to use this form so many times.

Aqua fainted into Terra’s arms, who stood there with his mouth agape, barely aware enough to catch her. Of all the people there he’d ever expected to use Darkness, Sora had not been one of them.

Lea had his arms crossed, watching the scene warily. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, at a loss for words. They were his two closest friends! Yeah, they’d worked with Darkness before, but not like this. Not such raw, uncontrolled Darkness. He was immensely worried… but they could handle themselves, or at least he hoped so.

Kairi fell to her knees, wondering if she’d been trapped in some sort of nightmare. Maybe when Xehanort captured her, he put her in some sort of sleep. Yeah, that made sense. Sora would never… wait. He had become a heartless before, Kairi suddenly recalled. So maybe this was like that? It was different though, she could tell that much. She wouldn’t be able to approach him easily enough to hug this time.

Riku was the first of those stunned to get over the shock enough to verbally respond, which he did with a nervous shrug. He was of course disturbed that Sora had so much unbridled Darkness, but that could be addressed later; for now... “Well, if it works, might as well, right?” Riku too cloaked himself in Darkness, though it was a different, more controlled kind than that of the three feral wielders attacking the evil man.

Before the silverette could head into the battle, Mickey put a hand on Riku’s elbow. “I think it’s already over,” he said, face pale. Indeed it was. Riku dropped the Darkness cloak as he watched the scene in abject horror.

Sora had driven his clawed hand deep into Xehanort’s chest. The villain’s eyes were wide with terrified shock, looking down in disbelief. Sora, with a look of unrestrained hate mixed with sadistic pleasure, slowly pulled out the man’s physical heart; Xehanort remained alive as he did such, the arteries and tendons stretching out of his chest, until Sora sharply tugged and tore the heart completely out, blood vessels and connecting tissue broken. Blood violently spurting everywhere from both the chest wound and the multitude of deep scratch and bite marks inflicted by all three wielders. At some point, his arm had been torn off at the elbow. Xehanort’s glowing less-corporeal astral heart flew out of his chest and vanished somewhere; that, combined with his materialized keyblade clacking to the ground without dissolving, confirmed his death. 

Still in Rage-Form, Sora held the physical heart firmly in his hand, staring at it. Perhaps a bite… he began raising it to his open mouth, ready to tear into it with razor-sharp fangs.

Suddenly, a hand on Sora’s shoulder! He froze, tensing to attack… but wait, he recognized this hand. The touch of this hand made him feel safe, quelled the tumultuous storm of negative emotions. “Sora, it’s over,” said Riku soothingly.

With those words, Sora’s cloak of Darkness fell, and so did Roxas and Xion’s. Sora turned around, beaming. “We won!” he told Riku, jumping forwards to grab Riku around the waist in a hug.

Riku smiled, though looked nervous as he returned the hug. “We did, yes…”

Sora frowned. Wasn’t Riku happy about that? “What’s wrong?” Sora asked, looking up at Riku. “We won, didn’t we?”

“Yes, we did,” Riku agreed calmly, though with an underlying air of trepidation, then sighed. “But we need to talk about your methods…”

Sora took a step back and crossed his arms. He scoffed. “Pfft. It worked, didn’t it? So it’s fine!” Sora knew people would react this way to Rage-Form, especially Riku, but still. They won. It was fine.

“Sora, you’re still holding his heart,” Riku pointed out, voice strained.

Sora looked down at his hand. “Oh.” He casually tossed it over the side of the cliff.

“You have to admit it was a good plan though,” Roxas chimed in, he and Xion now standing next to Sora.

Xion nodded and continued. “He said Light and Dark needed to clash, so we made Dark and Dark clash instead. Foolproof.”

Riku tried not to cringe at the amount of nonchalance the three seemed to be treating this with. “That’s true… just next time, maybe don’t rip out hearts and tear at people with your teeth?” he gestured to the blood around Xion’s mouth, which was a result of tearing into Xehanort’s neck. “And don’t keep attacking once the opponent is dead?” Indeed, Xion and Roxas had continued ripping the man apart until their Darkness cloaks dissipated.

Sora shrugged sheepishly, the adrenaline-fueled confidence finally starting to waver. “It’s not like we can really control it much…”

While the four blood-covered teens discussed Rage-Form, Darkness, and the bloody battle, Xehanort's heart tumbled to the ground below, landing with a squelching sound in front of the rest of the Guardians of Light; all but Aqua, who was still unconscious, turned to look at it in shock.

“D-did Sora tear his physical heart out?” Kairi asked meekly, staring at the bloody heart in front of them as though asking it for confirmation that it was indeed the physical organ and not the usual incorporeal glowing kind they usually released.

Lea nodded. “Yup. Uh.” He looked up at the four conversing at the top of the cliff. “Should we be worried about this?”

“It is an… unexpected ending to the battle,” Terra commented.

“Quite unorthodox and concerning,” Mickey agreed.

Ventus only shrugged. “Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Hope you enjoyed that depravity.


End file.
